disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic The Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is a 2018 American 3D animated film produced by Sega Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Plot Join Sonic, Sally, Tails, Cream, Amy and Knuckles in a brand new Disney Movie,'' '''Sonic the Hedgehog. ''Sonic, Sally, Amy, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Sticks, and Big the Cat explore Knothole Village, Green Hill Zone and try to defeat Dr. Eggman in Eggman's Base and save Froggy and get celebrating Sonic's 25th birthday. They have great all-new songs. Artworks Come and join the three-team groups with the Freedom Fighters characters. '''Team Heroes Sonic S3D.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Tails S3D.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles S3D.png|Knuckles the Echidna Team Girls Sally S3D.jpg|Princess Sally Acorn Cream S3D.png|Cream the Rabbit Amy S3D.png|Amy Rose Team Freedom 22_antoine-sh.png|Antoine D'Coolette 23_bunnie-sh.png|Bunnie Rabbot 24_rotor-sh.png|Rotor the Walrus Team Underground Manic S3D.jpg|Manic the Hedgehog Cosmo S3D.png|Cosmo the Seedrian Sonia S3D.jpg|Sonia the Hedgehog Team Big 10_Big_S3D.png|Big the Cat 11_Tikal_S3D.png|Tikal the Echidna 12_Gamma_S3D.png|E-102 Gamma Team Dark Shadow S3D.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge S3D.png|Rouge the Bat Omega S3D.png|E-123 Omega Team Chaotix Espio S3D.png|Espio the Chameleon Charmy S3D.png|Charmy the Bee Vector S3D.png|Vector the Crocodile Team Oldies 19_Mighty_S3D.png|Mighty the Armadillo 20_Ray_S3D.png|Ray the Flying Squirrel 21_Tiara_S3D.png|Tiara Boobowski Team Sol Blaze S3D.png|Blaze the Cat Silver S3D.png|Silver the Hedgehog Marine_S3D.png|Marine the Raccoon Team Babylon Jet S3D.png|Jet the Hawk Wave S3D.png|Wave the Swallow Storm S3D.png|Storm the Albatross Team Boom-Girls Sticks S3D.png|Sticks the Badger Zooey S3D.png|Zooey the Fox SBFAI Perci.png|Perci the Bandicoot Songs *'The Mobius Song (Opening)' - Song by Sonic, Sally, Tails, Cream, Knuckles and Amy *'Anytime You Need a Friend' - Song by Sticks, Zooey, and Perci *'Billie Jean' - Song by Sonic the Hedgehog *'Escape' - Song by Princess Sally Acorn *'I Want You Back' - Song by Miles "Tails" Prower *'You Can't Hurry Love' - Song by Cream the Rabbit *'The Power of Love' - Song by Knuckles the Echidna *'Dress You Up' - Song by Amy Rose *'Back in Time' - Song by Manic the Hedgehog *'Let's Wait Awhile' - Song by Cosmo the Seedrian *'Right Back Where We Started From' - Song by Sonia the Hedgehog *'Beat It' - Song by Shadow the Hedgehog *'I Drove All Night' - Song by Rouge the Bat *'Shining Star' - Song by E-123 Omega *'Rock with You' - Song by Espio the Chameleon *'The Love You Save' - Song by Charmy the Bee *'Can't Stop Rockin'' - Song by Vector the Crocodile *'Control' - Song by Blaze the Cat *'Wanna Be Starting Something' - Song by Silver the Hedgehog *'Dancing in the Street' - Song by Marine the Raccoon *'You Lifted Me Out (Final Battle)' - Song by Sonic the Hedgehog and Chorus *'Everyone is Special (Special Stage)' - Song by Sticks the Badger with Sonic and Friends *'Welcome Back to the Mobius (Happy Ending)' - Song by Cream, Tails, Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, Sally, and Chorus *'This is Celebration (End Credits)' - Song by Sally, Sonic, Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Chorus Trivia Transcript Sonic The Hedgehog Transcript. Videos Voice Cast * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog * Colleen Villard as Miles "Tails" Prower, Charmy Bee and Zooey the Fox * Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna and Storm the Albatross * Tara Strong as Princess Sally Acorn * Michelle Ruff as Cream the Rabbit * Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose * Rob Paulsen as Antoine D'Coolette * Ashleigh Ball as Bunnie Rabbot * Cam Brainard as Rotor the Walrus * Tom Kenny as Manic the Hedgehog * Cree Summer as Cosmo the Seedrian * Louise Ridgeway as Sonia the Hedgehog * Kyle Herbert as Big the Cat * Grey DeLisle as Tikal the Echidna * Frank Welker as E-102 Gamma * Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog and Orbot * Karen Strassman as Rouge the Bat * Vic Mignogna as E-123 Omega * Matthew Mercer as Espio the Chameleon * Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile * Josh Keaton as Mighty the Armadillo * Amy Palant as Ray the Flying Squirrel * Veronica Taylor as Tiara Boobowski * Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat and Omochao * Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog * Andrea Libman as Marine the Raccoon * Michael Yurchak as Jet the Hawk * Kate Higgins as Wave the Swallow * Nika Futterman as Sticks the Badger * Erin Fitzgerald as Perci the Bandicoot * Wally Wingert as Cubot * Ryan Drummond as Metal Sonic * Mike Pollock as Dr. "Robotnik" Eggman Category:Films Category:2001 films Category:Disney films Category:Sega Movies Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Movies Category:Movies